A Questionable Kiss
by writing-is-thinking-on-paper
Summary: Perhaps it was when she let her eyes fall on his lips for even a second too long, or how his eyes drifted down to sheer material of her shirt. Either way this wasn't supposed to happen, though it was too late now. They were at the point of no return with no intentions of going back.


**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers of my last one-shot; you guys made my day! Sorry it's been a while since I've published anything. I had written a fic late last week but then decided I didn't like it :P Hope this one satisfies! **

Maybe it was because of the close proximity in which they were standing, the way their hands grazed as their banter filled up the empty hallways. Perhaps it was when she let her eyes fall on his lips for even a second too long, or how his eyes drifted down to sheer material of her shirt. Either way this wasn't supposed to happen, though it was too late now. They were at the point of no return with no intentions of going back.

This kiss wasn't what a first one should be like. It didn't linger on the surface. It wasn't short. It wasn't even sweet, but none of that mattered. Eddie drove her further back into the wall, pressing their bodies closer together. He wanted only to feel the sensation of his lips against hers while she didn't want to feel anything at all, already preparing to come off like she didn't care. Despite what they wanted to believe this was, they both knew it was something more. There was a reason why their first kiss wasn't typical. This wasn't one where it finally happened when they told each other how they felt, it was quite the opposite, actually. In the back of their minds they understood that as soon as they pulled away it would return to the normal competition of who could hate more and care less. It almost didn't come as a surprise to him when Patricia was the first to back away. Her eyes immediately fell to the floor, not wanting to maintain eye contact between them. An uncomfortable silence surrounded the two of them, though neither wanted to be the first to break it. Eddie studied her closely with a glimmer of hope that he had made her crack, that he could be the one that finally made her care. As far as he could tell, her expression had remained unchanged. What he did notice, however, was how the first four buttons of her shirt had come undone, only to reveal her black, lacy, bra. He felt a furious blush creep onto his cheeks as he diverted his attention to some other object. She looked up at him and upon seeing his flushed cheeks, smirked.

"How adorable," She teased, "Does the tough guy always blush after he kisses a girl, or is that just you?" Eddie rolled his eyes, contemplating whether or not to tell her to fix her shirt. He decided against it. Besides, it wasn't a bad view.

"I'm not blushing," He defended, racking his brain for some sort of excuse, "It's a lot harder than you'd think to support your weight for that long. Might want to plan ahead next time, maybe a place with a table?" He scowled back at her, hoping she wouldn't question him any further. She responded with a dramatic roll of her eyes then managed to add a dispassionate 'whatever'. She reached down to gather her things then turned to leave.

"Wait," he let out a sound of disbelief, "That's it, you're leaving?" He tugged on her wrist trying to pull her back towards him. She stopped mid-escape before circling around to face him again.

"What do you mean _that's it_?" her face darkened as she took a step closer, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. He tore his gaze away, finally aware of how it came out.

"That's not how I meant it, Patricia." He clenched his fists in frustration, she could always find something to be mad at him about. In the end they would wipe the slate clean and start over, disabling him to advance their relationship any further. The idea was brilliant; it could prevent him from getting too close. But with all he had been through in the past few weeks, her defense mechanisms were getting old. "But you already knew that, didn't you? Is this another one of your attempts to build a wall back up between us? Your final effort to keep people out? Well it doesn't work like that anymore, not after today. You can't walk out like nothing happened because we both know something big did. We just hooked up, in case you've forgotten!" He could feel his anger rising up inside him as the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even think.

"You arse." she spat, face turning red with anger. He had certainly gotten her to care about something. "You're the one who follows me around the school everyday like the lonely, lost, american you are. Maybe it's time to find some other friends, you seem to be lacking in that department. That must hurt your reputation a bit. Your the tough guy from america who hangs around the girls in his boarding house all day." She yelled back at him, every word tasting coarse and bitter in her mouth. She took a ragged breath, her voice softening out while her eyes continued to glare at him. "I think it's clear that what we had, whatever it was, is over. And you'd be doing both of us a favor if you'd stay the hell away from me."

"Fine," He replied, his voice etched with steel. "And to think I would've spent all my time chasing around a girl like you." He let out a dry laugh despite the scene unfolding before him.

She ripped her arm away from his hold then stormed away down the hall. He had heard the hatred in her words as she told him off. He could feel the vibration of her combat boots striking the linoleum floors. What he couldn't see was the faintest bit of pink that colored her cheeks, and he never did wait long enough to see her look back again.

**A/N: Not sure if I liked how this one turned out... Nevertheless, reviews are always wonderful to receive! On another note, I have been considering the idea of writing some Peddie smut where they actually do try something new (if you don't get the reference read my other fic :p) but I don't know how that would be received by you lovely readers. Don't hesitate to provide any thoughts/ideas about that, they would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
